1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reproducing apparatus, a reproducing method, and a program. More particularly, the present invention relates to a reproducing apparatus, a reproducing method, and a program capable of preventing different reproduced data being reproduced from previous reproduction-stop position when reproduction of a disk is performed by using recorded data recorded on the disk and related data related to the recorded data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among related disk reproducing apparatuses, there is a disk reproducing apparatus in which reproduction is resumed from previous reproduction-stop position when reproduction of disk is haled in the middle of the reproduction and is resumed. In that kind of disk reproducing apparatus, information indicating reproduction-stop position is retained as resume information at the time of reproduction stop and reproduction is resumed from the reproduction-stop position indicated by the resume information, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2004-206784, for example.
On the other hand, recently, a reproducing apparatus for reproducing information on a disk such as Blu-ray Disc read only memory (BD-ROM) or the like has been able to reproduce information on the disk with VFS (Virtual File System).
When information on a disk is reproduced with VFS, reproduction of information on the disk is performed with recorded data on the disk and related data, stored in an internal memory of a disk reproducing apparatus or an external memory, which is related to the recorded data.
Accordingly, in this case, even though recorded data on a same disk is reproduced, it may happen that a difference of the related data causes reproduced data to be completely different.